


Ogni tuo passo

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, What-If, no 5x12
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey potrebbe non camminare mai più ma Ian non se ne andrà da nessuna parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogni tuo passo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Step You Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874744) by [BeckyHarvey29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29). 



Giorno 1

 

"C'è una probabilità molto alta che Mickey non sarà in grado di camminare mai più"  
Ogni altro suono nella stanza divenne un rumore di sottofondo mentre quelle parole risuonavano nella mente di Ian. Si mise a sedere passivamente sulla sedia dietyro di sé, dimenticando momentaneamente come respirare; sentendo come se fosse appena stato colpito in petto.  
Ian chiuse lentamente gli occhi e afferrò i braccioli della sedia stringendoli tanto che le sue nocche diventarono bianche. Non stava ancora piangendo; era troppo intorpidito per piangere. Rimase semplicemente di ghiaccio, ascoltando Mandy che singhiozzava e il suono costante della voce del dottore mentre parlava.  
"Posso vederlo?" chiese Ian in shock, improvvisamente trovando la voe. Aprì gli occhi per vedere Mandy e il dottore che lo guardarono tristemente. "Devo vederlo"  
"E' ancora sotto i ferri" spiegò il dottore con tono indisponente.  
Ian si alzò bruscamente. "Non me ne fotte un cazzo! Voglio vederlo, adesso!"  
"Ian" disse Mandy, allungandosi per toccargli il braccio nel tentativo di calmarlo, ma lui la scrollò duramente.  
"Voglio vedere il mio fidanzato, cazzo" disse categorico.  
Il dottore annuì severamente e poi fece cenno a Ian di seguirlo con il porta appunti.  
Ian guardò indietro verso Mandy che sembrava shockata e distrutta proprio come si sentiva lui. "Torno subito, okay?" disse, toccandole gentilmente la spalla.  
Dopo il cenno rude di Mandy, si voltò e seguì il dottore fuori dalla sala d'attesa e lungo il corridoio verso la stanza post-operatoria dove c'era Mickey.  
Non appena il dottore fece un passo di lato e Ian poté entrare nella stanza, un singhiozzo gli scappò dalla bocca alla vista di fronte a sé.  
Il dottore si scusò per andarsene e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, ma niente di tutto ciò fu registrato da Ian.  
Mickey sembrava quasi irriconoscibile nel piccolo letto d'ospedale. La sua testa era bendata dal punto in cui la sua fronte aveva colpito il cruscotto. Entrambe le gambe erano ingessate e un apparecchio metallico era avvolto intorno al suo torace.  
Il suo viso era pallido e infossato. Aveva gli occhi tumefatti e il naso rotto.  
Ian sentì calde lacrime che finalmente rotolavano giù per le sue guance mentre faceva i primi passi esitanti nella stanza.  
Non gli sembrava davvero giusto. Colin, il fratello di Mickey, era stato quello alla guida. Era stato Colin quello ubriaco. Era stato Colin quello che se l'era cavata dall'incidente con a malapena un graffio e un polso slogato.  
Ian spinse via la rabbia per il momento mentre stava in piedi vicino al letto e fissava impotente Mickey. Sapeva che Mickey non poteva sentirlo, ma parlò comunque, le parole a malapena udibili. "Ehi, Mick"  
Cautamente, alzò una mano e fece scivolare la mano verso quella fiacca di Mickey. "Merda" singhiozzò mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano su Mickey, terminando sulle gambe.  
Mickey potrebbe non essere mai più in grado di camminare...mai più in grado di camminare...mai...camminare...  
Ian si accartocciò e seppellì il viso nella spalla di Mickey e pianse; singhiozzi profondi, pesanti, laceranti, sapendo, nel profondo, che le loro vite non sarebbero mai più state le stesse.  
Mickey non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso.

 

  
Qualche ora dopo, Ian aprì gli occhi per scoprire che Mandy era in piedi accanto a lui. Sbatté gli occhi completamente sveglio e sollevò la testa pesante. Si guardò attorno confuso per un momento prima di ricordare dove fosse.  
Non era stato un incubo.  
"Ti sei addormentato" disse Mandy grave.  
Ian guardò verso il letto per notare che Mickey era ancora privo di coscienza. Deglutì a fatica e guardò altrove. Poi evitò gli occhi di Mandy; faceva troppo male vedere il suo dolore, che si abbinava al proprio. "Non si è mai svegliato?"  
"No, il dottore ha detto che potrebbe volerci un po'" disse Mandy, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio e facendogli cenno di spostarsi sulla sedia. Si sedette, a metà sul suo grembo, e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. "Cosa faremo?" chiese dopo una lunga pausa. "Lui..."  
"Lo so" Ian chiuse gli occhi quando il respiro di lei si fermò e ricacciò indietro il proprio imminente attacco di lacrime.  
"Lo ucciderà, non essere mai più in grado di camminare; dovendo affidarsi ad altre persone perché si prendano cura di lui. È l'ultima cosa che vuole"  
"Avrebbe dovuto esserci Colin, cazzo" scattò Ian, dimenticando per un istante che Colin era il fratello di Mandy.  
"Colin si sta autoflagellando abbastanza per questo" lo difese mandy. Poi scoppiò in lacrime, premendo la faccia nel petto di Ian.  
Ian le avvolse un braccio intorno e la confortò mentre i suoi occhi atterravano di nuovo su Mickey. Si strattonò il labbro inferiore e si permise di piangere insieme a lei.

 

  
Dopo che Mandy era scesa alla caffetteria per prendere il caffè, Ian si mise a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza dell'ospedale. Ogni mezz'ora un dottore o un'infermiera facevano capolino per vedere se qualcosa era cambiato, ma fino ad allora non era successo nulla.  
Mentre stava lasciando che i nervi avessero la meglio su di lui e continuando a camminare, udì un rumore da dietro e si bloccò, facendo un profondo respiro prima di voltarsi. Quasi sicuramente, gli occhi di Mickey erano aperti e stava osservando Ian, un'espressione vuota in viso.  
"Mickey" esalò Ian, avanzando con lunghe falcate al lato del letto. Prese il viso di Mickey fra le mani e premette la fronte su quella del moro.  
Mickey emise un secco, strozzato suono.  
Ian si tolse e cercò freneticamente dietro di sé prima di notare la brocca d'acqua e il bicchierino di carta. Lo riempì e lo portò alle labbra di Mickey aiutandolo a tenere su il capo mentre faceva piccoli sorsi.  
Mickey fece un cenno quando ebbe finito e acconsentì di tornare con la testa sul cuscino. "Che cazzo è successo?" chiese, la voce bassa e roca, ancora ovviamente disorientato.  
Ian aveva voluto essere quello che lo avrebbe detto a Mickey. Sapeva che c'era il rischio che Mickey odiasse il messaggero, ma Ian voleva essere quello che avrebbe consegnato la notizia; non un qualche stronzo vestito di bianco che non poteva fregarsene di meno.  
Ian lisciò i capelli di Mickey all'indietro mentre tentava di trovare le parole giuste. Ma, seriamente, quali erano le fottute parole giuste?  
"Che cazzo sta succedendo?" chiese di nuovo Mickey, la voce brusca.  
"C'è stato un incidente, Mick" iniziò Ian, gli occhi cercavano il volto di Mickey, osservando i suoi lineamenti che si corrugavano. "Tu e Colin eravate fuori; Colin era ubriaco" la sua voce si affievolì e inghiottì il groppone in gola ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Doveva rimanere saldo ed essere forte per Mickey. Mickey era stata la sua roccia per tutto; era il momento che fosse Ian la roccia, adesso.  
Mickey fissò il soffitto, gli angoli degli occhi umidi. Non disse nulla per molto tempo. Poi, "Colin sta bene?"  
"Sì. Sì, sta bene" disse Ian, tentando di contenere l'amarezza. Le successive parole che gli uscirono dalla bocca gli spezzarono il cuore. "Ma tu no"  
Mickey deglutì visibilmente mentre continuava a fissare il soffitto. Una lacrima solitaria scappò dal suo occhio, lungo la tempia e giù fra i suoi capelli.  
"Mickey" iniziò Ian, di nuovo piangendo. "Si è danneggiata la spina dorsale. Loro-"  
Prima di poter finire la frase, Mickey sollevò le mani e se le affondò nei capelli, la faccia accartocciata dalla carica emotiva. "Stai zitto"  
"Mick"  
"Stai zitto e basta!"  
Ian indietreggiò di un passo. Guardò altrove e si sfregò il naso che colava con la manica della felpa.  
Mickey continuò ad agguantarsi la testa, il petto che ansimava rapidamente mentre serrava gli occhi. Dopo un tempo che sembrò troppo lungo, finalmente parlò.  
"Che cazzo ho che non va?"  
"Hanno-loro hanno detto che potresti non essere più in grado di camminare" disse Ian, le sue parole si attaccarono tristemente per aria.  
Mickey spostò le mani dai capelli e le avvolse intorno al proprio viso mentre veniva scosso da singhiozzi strazianti.  
Ian fece qualche passo verso il letto e vi si mise sopra accanto a Mickey. Anche se Mickey lottò e gli oppose resistenza all'inizio, Ian riuscì ad avvolgerlo fra le braccia e a cullarlo gentilmente contro il petto, non volendo fargli male. "Mi dispiace così tanto, cazzo" sussurrò fra i suoi capelli.  
Infine, Mickey si rilassò contro di lui e pianse contro il suo torace.  
"Mi dispiace così tanto" mormorò Ian, serrando gli occhi contro le proprie lacrime che stava trattenendo disperatamente.

 

  
Giorno 2

 

Il mattino dopo, Ian aprì gli occhi e brontolò quando la penetrante luce del sole colpì i suoi occhi indolenziti e sensibili. Aveva speso tutta la notte precedente a stringere Mickey e a piangere con lui e si era addormentato solo per via della spossatezza emotiva.  
Guardò verso Mickey che dormiva contro di sé. Anche se le braccia di Ian erano intorpidite, non si azzardò a svegliarlo; non voleva che Mickey dovesse affrontare la nuova realtà prima di quanto non fosse necessario.  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva lo costrinse a distogliere gli occhi e osservò Mandy che entrava.  
"Ehi" disse piano Mandy, atterrando con lo sguardo sul fratello addormentato.  
"Ehi" mormorò a sua volta Ian. Si chinò e posò un bacio sulla tempia di Mickey prima di scostare con cautela il braccio da sotto il fidanzato. Andò verso Mandy e accettò il caffè.  
"Sono tornata ieri sera ma stavate dormendo" spiegò Mandy. "Quindi me ne sono andata"  
Ian sorseggiò l'insipido, tiepido caffè.  
"Allora, lo sa?"  
"Sì, lo sa" disse Ian con tono solenne.  
"Come l'ha presa?" chiese Mandy, come se sapesse che era una domanda stupida da fare prima che le uscisse dalla bocca.  
"Più o meno male come me l'aspettavo" disse Ian, lanciando un altro triste sguardo verso Mickey.  
"Il dottore ha detto che avrà bisogno di fare fisioterapia. Un sacco di fisioterapia" disse Mandy con tono freddo. "Non so come ce la faremo. Non abbiamo soldi, lui non ha l'assicurazione"  
"Non dobbiamo pensarci adesso" disse Ian gravemente, pensando che fosse stupido per chiunque pensare a queste cose in un momento come quello. Avrebbe ottenuto i soldi in qualche modo; andando da Clayton e facendo tre lavori, li avrebbe ottenuti.  
Mandy si mangiucchiò il labbro inferiore. "Non so se posso affrontarlo di già. Non so se riesco a vedere quell'espressione nei suoi occhi"  
"Starò io qui con lui"  
Mandy annuì, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Mi servono solo alcuni giorni"  
Ian si allungò e afferrò la spalla di Mandy, non sapendo in che altro modo confortarla. Una volta che Mandy se ne fu andata, Ian si voltò verso il letto per trovare Mickey che si stava svegliando. Posò il caffè che non aveva voluto e si diresse verso il letto. "Ehi, splendore"  
Mickey emise un suono di scherno e girò il viso verso la finestra, fissandola con aria vuota.  
"Ehi" disse Ian piano scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte sudata. Voleva chiedergli se stava bene, ma sapeva che Mickey non avrebbe apprezzato la domanda. "Ti serve qualcosa?"  
"No" disse Mickey piattamente, gli occhi ancora concentrati sulla finesra.  
"Vuoi un po' d'acqua?" disse Ian, facendo cenno verso la brocca.  
"Ho detto che non voglio niente" disse Mickey, il tono più rigido.  
Ian si accigliò. "Beh-"  
"Senti, lasciami solo e basta, cazzo, okay?" scattò Mickey, finalmente voltando il capo per guardarlo. "Perché non esci da qui e basta, cazzo?"  
Ian contrasse le labbra. "Non andrò da nessuna parte, quindi puoi togliertelo dalla testa"  
"E se non voglio il tuo culo qui?"  
"So che stai parlando così solo per rabbia adesso, ma non me ne andrò. Tu non te ne sei andato quando io stavo di merda, col cavolo che ti lascerò"  
Mickey fece un altro suono di scherno e scosse il capo. Tornò a guardare la finestra.  
"Io ti amo, lo sai"  
Mickey si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti, gli occhi sospettosamente umidi mentre continuava a guardare altrove.  
"Lo sai, vero?"  
"Vattene e basta, cazzo, okay?" gridò Mickey infine. "Esci da qui, cazzo!"  
Ian sobbalzò leggermente alle sue parole, al suo tono. "Mickey-"  
"Vattene, cazzo! Vattene!" gridò Mickey, le lacrime che ora scivolavano lungo le sue guance. Se le sfregò con rabbia. "Non hai bisogno di questo, cazzo! Non te lo meriti! Spendere il resto della tua fottuta vita a badare a un dannato paralitico!"  
"Non me ne fotte un cazzo di quello, Mickey!" gridò Ian di rimando, improvvisamente incazzato. "Mi importa di te. Non ti permetterò di spingermi via! Stiamo insieme, stronzo!"  
"Sì, beh, io non ti voglio cazzo, quindi porta il tuo fottuto culo fuori da qui!" urlò Mickey, agitando le braccia e buttando la brocca con l'acqua e il vassoio con la colazione sul pavimento.  
Ian fissò esterrefatto il caos sul suolo. Poi sollevò gli occhi rossi e umidi su Mickey. Questi lo guardò brevemente prima di distogliere gli occhi.  
"Okay" disse Ian dopo una lunga pausa. "Me ne vado. Ma ritornerò. Non me ne andrò da nessuna parte, Mickey"  
Si girò e lasciò la stanza. Era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare, ma sapeva che era ciò che serviva a Mickey in quel momento. Mickey aveva bisogno di sentire il controllo su qualcosa al momento e che Ian fosse dannato se non era disposto a dargli lo spazio di cui necessitava.

 

  
Giorno 8

 

Passò quasi una settimana. Una settimana in cui Ian si presentava in ospedale ogni singolo giorno. Una settimana in cui Mickey lo ignorava e si rifiutava perfino di guardarlo. Invece, Ian si sedeva sulla sedia in mezzo alla stanza e si alternava tra l'osservare Mickey che fissava con aria assente la finestra e il guardare la tv montata sulla parete.  
Ogni sera quando se ne andava riluttante, diceva a Mickey che lo amava e che sarebbe tornato il giorno dopo. Mickey non rispondeva mai.

 

  
Giorno 15

 

Ian si presentò in ospedale prima che l'orario di visita iniziasse per trovare Mandy seduta. Mickey si era addormentato rapidamente.  
"Come sta?" chiese Ian.  
"Come al solito" disse Mandy, l'aria stanza e agitata. "Non vuole ancora parlare con nessuno"  
"Non vuole ancora vedermi?" domandò Ian tristemente.  
Mandy si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiata che diceva tutto.  
Ian annuì piano. Posò un delicato bacio sulla tempia di Mickey prima di andarsene.

 

Giorno 18

 

Ian entrò nella stanza con cinque palloncini enormi gonfiati ad elio e un gorilla di peluche a grandezza naturale che stringeva un cuore. Senza dire nulla, e sentendo l'occhiataccia di disapprovazione di Mickey si di sé per tutto il tempo, poggiò gli articoli accanto al letto e uscì, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

 

Giorno 22

 

Ian entrò nella stanza dove scoprì Mickey da solo e sveglio, che fissava la tv.  
"Ciao"  
Come sempre, Mickey si rifiutò di guardarlo. Ian proseguì comunque. "Ti ho portato delle riviste" disse, sollevando i giornali di Guns and Ammo che aveva con sé. "Ti ho portato anche queste" disse, tirando fuori dalla tasca due barrette Snickers. "Beh, una è per me"  
Studiò il profilo di Mickey, osservando il suo pomo d'adamo che andava su e giù. "Gesù, Mickey, potresti almeno guardarmi?!" esclamò, la voce carica di sentimento. "Perché mi stai spingendo via? Sono venuto qui ogni singolo giorno nelle ultime tre settimane. Se questo non ti dimostra che io ci sono dentro, che tu sei quello che fa per me..." consentì alla propria voce di affievolirsi.  
Poi annuì bruscamente, tenendo a bada le lacrime mentre posava le riviste e i dolci sul tavolo vicino al letto. "Okay. Okay, me ne vado. Ma tornerò che tu lo voglia o meno"  
Uscì dalla stanza e verso gli ascensori mentre una lacrima sgorgava lungo il suo viso.

 

Giorno 31

 

Ian entrò nella stanza dove vide Mandy seduta mentre il letto era vuoto. "Dov'è?" chiese, poggiando il pacchetto da ventiquattro gelatine al lime sul tavolino.  
"Stanno iniziando con l'ergoterapia" disse Mandy sfogliando una rivista. "Lui li stava respingendo con le unghie e con i denti, ma alla fine ha ceduto"  
"Di che si tratta?" chiese Ian, odiando il fatto che Mickey stesse facendo una cosa del genere da solo. Voleva disperatamente essere con lui.  
"Immagino che gli stiano solo parlando di tutto, assicurandosi che capisca ogni cosa del trattamento e del ricovero e degli ostacoli e di altra roba con cui avrà a che fare. Inutile dirlo, è euforico" disse Mandy secca.  
Ian annuì e si sedette sul bordo del letto.  
Mandy si rosicchiò il labbro inferiore. "Hanno detto che in un paio di settimana potrebbe essere in grado di essere trasferito in un centro di riabilitazione e cominciare sul serio la fisioterapia"  
Ian non voleva permettersi di sperare, ma non si trattenne.  
"Dicono che è possibile che potrebbe recuperare in qualche modo l'uso delle gambe"  
Ian si guardò le mani. Nessuno dei due disse altro, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.

 

Giorno 41

 

  
Ian entrò nella stanza dove trovò Mickey seduto nel letto che consumava il suo pranzo. "Ha un buon odore"  
Gli occhi di Mickey sfarfallarono su di lui e rallentò notevolmente la masticazione. "Sa di merda" brontolò, ed era il maggior numero di parole che Mickey gli avesse rivolto in settimane.  
Ian sorrise gentilmente ed entrò di più nella stanza. Mostrò le riviste e gli Slim Jim che aveva con sé.  
Mickey lo guardò prima di osservare altrove.  
"Come sta andando la terapia?"  
"Mi trasferisco settimana prossima" disse Mickey in modo indisponente. "Anche se non farà chissà quale differenza. Sarò storpio per il resto della mia vita"  
"Non lo sai"  
Mickey rise in maniera secca e lanciò a Ian uno sguardo cupo. "Risparmia le tue stronzate ottimistiche per qualcun altro, Gallagher"  
L'appellativo fu una fitta ma Ian mantenne un viso normale. "Non c'è niente di sbagliato nell'essere speranzosi" disse scrollando le spalle.  
"Sì, beh, sei un fottuto idiota se hai speranza" disse Mickey, sbattendo giù la forchetta.  
"Se qualcuno può superarla, sei tu" disse Ian dopo una lunga pausa. "Sei la persona più forte che conosco"  
Mickey si passò una mano sul volto. "Forte?" fece con un sogghigno fintamente divertito. "Tu pensi che io sembri fottutamente forte?" scattò, alzando la testa. "Guardami! Sono fottutamente patetico!"  
Ian fece un passo in avanti, ma si fermò quando vide l'espressione di Mickey.  
"Vattene. VAI. Vai a scopare con qualcun altro e vai avanti, cazzo! Per me non c'è speranza. Per NOI non c'è speranza"  
"Mickey, come cazzo puoi dire-"  
"Pensi che avrai voglia di scopare con questa roba?!" gridò Mickey, facendo riferimento alle gambe molli. "Vorrai scopare con un tizio in una sedia a rotelle per il resto della tua vita?"  
Ian non disse nulla; raggiunse il letto e ci salì sopra. Con cautela si mise a cavalcioni di Mickey.  
"Pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa?" gli esalò in faccia. "Pensi che me ne fotta se sei sulla sedia a rotelle? Vaffanculo!"  
Mickey lo fissò senza battere ciglio, il pomo d'adamo che andava su e giù.  
Ian si allungò tra loro e toccò col palmo il sesso di Mickey che si induriva attraverso la vestaglia dell'ospedale. "Mi sembra che funzioni ancora" disse. "E, anche se non lo facesse, non me ne andrei comunque, stronzo. Io ti amo. Tutto di te; ogni testarda, odiosa, idiota parte di te!"  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi e rilasciò un sospiro irregolare.  
Ian si abbassò e premette la fronte su quella di Mickey. "Non me ne vado da nessuna parte, quindi fai un favore a entrambi e smettila di fare il coglione ostinato"  
"Tu meriti di più di questo" mormorò Mickey di rimando.  
"Col cazzo. Tu non mi hai lasciato quando ero in balia delle mie stronzate da pazzo; quando non mi alzavo dal letto, quando ho rapito il tuo dannato bambino, quando sono scappato con mia madre. Sei rimasto bloccato al mio culo fuori di testa. Sarò dannato se ti lascerò per questo" Si curvò colmando gli ultimi due centimetri e posò le labbra su quella di Mickey, baciandolo per la prima volta dopo settimane.  
Ian sospirò di sollievo contro la sua bocca quando sentì le braccia di Mickey che finalmente lo avvolgevano. Si scostò dal tenero bacio e seppellì il viso nel suo collo.  
Mickey lo baciò sulla tempia e sussurrò al suo orecchio, "Ho bisogno di te, Ian"  
"Sono qui" mormorò Ian prima di baciarlo ancora. "Non me ne vado da nessuna parte"

 

Otto mesi dopo

 

In puro stile Mickey Milkovich, la fisioterapia era un casino. Lottava e ordinava e diceva parolacce per la maggior parte del tempo, regalando a ogni fisioterapista delle giornate infernali.  
Ian era sorpreso che tutti quandi fossero rimasti.  
Per otto mesi, sei giorni a settimana, Mickey lavorava come un dannato per riacquisire l'uso delle gambe. Anche se non avrebbe mai recuperato completamente, tutti quanti erano piuttosto ottimisti che un giorno sarebbe stato in grado di camminare di nuovo con l'ausilio delle stampelle.  
Ogni giorno, Ian era al suo fianco, facendo il tifo per lui e festeggiando ogni sua vittoria, non importava quando fosse piccola. Aveva mantenuto la parola; non se ne stava andando da nessuna parte.  
Il giorno in cui Mickey fece il suo primo completo passo, con l'ovvio aiuto della ringhiera e della presa salda del fisioterapista, fu un giorno che Ian non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
"Mick!" gridò Ian per l'eccitazione osservando il fidanzato che avanzava in modo instabile. "Ce l'hai fatta, cazzo!"  
Mickey sollevò la testa e non trattenne il sorriso che si allargava sulla sua faccia. Portò in avanti il piede sinistro tremante e così fece il secondo passo dopo più di dieci mesi.  
Ian era raggiante mentre si poneva al fianco di Mickey, mantenendolo con un supporto extra.  
Mickey compì un terzo e ultimo passo, l'escursione alla fine stava diventando troppo e doveva fare una pausa.  
Ian avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Mickey e inalò il suo profumo mentre nascondeva il viso nella sua spalla.  
Tenendosi alla ringhiera con una mano mentre l'altro braccio era intorno alla vita di Ian, seppellì il volto nella spalla di Ian, le guance umide di lacrime. "Ti amo" mormorò.  
"Ti amo anch'io" rispose Ian.  
Improvvisamente, il futuro non sembrava così cupo. Finché l'uno avesse avuto l'altro, sapevano di poter superare qualsiasi cosa.


End file.
